


Deep Wounds

by JDKoopa



Series: Elincia Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Elincia Week, Gardens & Gardening, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Pelleas visits Elincia seeking aid in facing his past.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea & Pelleas
Series: Elincia Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Deep Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Elincia Week Day 3! Today's theme was hurt/healing and this fic is honestly a little of both. I wanted to take a bit of a deeper look into what Elincia feels behind her very composed exterior, and I'm a huge Pelleas/Elincia shipper so this interaction just made sense to me. This scene is much more platonic, and it's just a chance for two people to be vulnerable together which I think is just really beautiful. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

“Your Highness, we have returned from our patrol.” Geoffrey said, kneeling in front of Elincia in the Royal Garden. “The citizens appear to be recovering from the petrification process and returning to their ordinary lives. No conflicts have drawn our attention so far.”

“My informants tell me that, if anything, the people are more willing to live in harmony than they were before they were turned to stone. Families are being reunited, and our relations with Gallia are stronger than ever.” Lucia said, kneeling next to her brother.

“Thank you, Geoffrey, Lucia.” Elincia smiled weakly. She was exhausted from a long day of meetings and policy conversations. “I am glad to hear your reports. You’ve been away for so long, I had almost forgotten your voices.”

“We are happy to be of service, my queen.” Geoffrey said, still kneeling.

“Geoff, it’s just us. You can drop the formalities a little, can’t you?” Elincia said, her smile growing wider.

“It is a knight’s duty to-” Geoffrey started, but Lucia cut him off.

“Oh relax, brother. Your queen has asked you to be less formal. I think you should listen.” Lucia stood up and hugged Elincia. “It has been too long. Have you been well?”

“I’ve been in meetings almost non-stop.” Elincia sighed. It was no secret that she would rather be out with her people than stuck in meetings with her stuffy advisors. “I’ve been about as well as you can imagine.”

“Well, I’m giving my knights a day off tomorrow. Perhaps we can spend some time with you?” Geoffrey said, finally standing. 

Elincia reached out and pulled him into the hug. “That would be wonderful.”

Geoffrey blushed. “I… Rather, that is to say” He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. “I shall make us reservations in town at your favorite restaurant. For now, I need to talk to my soldiers before I send them home. If you’ll excuse me.” He pulled himself reluctantly from the hug, then bowed and left the Garden.

“Oh, brother. You really are so simple.” Lucia said, looking after him. “Unfortunately, I have some business to take care of tonight as well. I will be available tomorrow, though, so I’ll make sure we get dressed up for our night on the town.” She winked at Elincia, then made her way to the palace. Before she entered, she turned over her shoulder. “Oh, you have a guest by the way. I ran into him on my way here. I’ll send him in now that we’re finished with business.”

Elincia stood, puzzled at who could be visiting her. Lord Ike had long since vanished, and she had met with the Mercenaries only a few days ago to see how they were doing. Before long, her question was answered as a young man walked nervously into the Garden.

“Um, excuse me, Your Highness.” The man said, bowing awkwardly. “I know I’m visiting unannounced, but I was hoping you might have some time to talk.”

Elincia stared at him for a moment before realizing he was actually waiting for a response. “Of course, I have time. I’m surprised to see you here though, Pelleas. We haven’t spoken since shortly after the Goddess’ Tower. What can I help you with?”

Pelleas stood and looked around the Garden. “These are lovely flowers, my lady. You must be very proud.”

“Oh, thank you. And please, we’re friends. Call me Elincia.” Elincia motioned to a stone table with three chairs. “Have a seat, I’ll ask someone to fetch us some tea while we talk.”

Pelleas nodded politely, but remained standing until Elincia returned with the aforementioned tea. Then, they sat together. 

“So, what brings you out to Crimea, Pelleas?” Elincia said as she poured the tea. 

Pelleas fidgeted in his chair. “Well, your Hi- Elincia, sorry. I actually had a favor to ask.” 

“Of course! Name it and I will do everything in my power to help you.” Elincia set the teapot down and handed Pelleas his cup. “Did something happen?”

“Not exactly. I’ve just been having these dreams. Every night, I relive my days as the King of Daein, and I remember the faces of my citizens.” Pelleas stared into his cup. “I know you’re a skilled healer, so I was hoping, perhaps, that you knew some remedy to stop these visions?”

Elincia frowned. “Pelleas… I’m sorry, but there is no remedy that can give you what you want.” Pelleas sighed, disappointment shown clearly in his face. “I may be able to help you though.” 

Pelleas looked up, puzzled. “If there is no remedy, then how do you propose to help?”

Elincia laughed softly. “What you’re going through right now, I think I understand it more than you may know. You feel like you failed your people. They counted on you, and because of decisions you made, they suffered. Is that right?”

Pelleas stared at Elincia, eyes wide with surprise. “Elincia, I… How did you…” He stumbled over his words, clearly confused, but Elincia could already see traces of hope in his eyes.

“Did I ever tell you about my journey to reclaim Crimea?” Pelleas shook his head, and Elincia continued. “Well, at the start of my journey, my guard was attacked by Daein forces. I was knocked unconscious while they fought with their lives to defend me.”

Elincia took a sip of her tea, then resumed her story. “When I woke up, I had been saved by a band of mercenaries that operated out of Crimea. Lord Ike was the one who had saved me, but it was his father, Sir Greil, who led them. They escorted me through Crimea and safely to Gallia, at great risk to themselves.”

“When we arrived at the Gallian border, Sir Greil served as a diversion and drew the Daein forces away from our location while we escaped to safety. After some time, and a lot of worrying, everyone arrived safely in Gallia. But the first night, Sir Greil was killed in front of his son, Ike. I blamed myself for his death, thinking he would never have been in that situation if it hadn’t been for me.”

Pelleas frowned. “I’m sorry, Elincia. I had no idea… You don’t still blame yourself for his death, do you?”

Elincia smiled weakly. “Oh, no. Sir Greil was far too strong for me to blame myself for his death. He knew what he was doing. However, when he died, I started thinking about all the people I lost before him. My parents, my uncle, my guard. My citizens. So many people had died while I ran away to hide. I felt sick. What right did I have living safely in Gallia while my people suffered?”

Pelleas took a drink of his tea, then set his cup down. “There was nothing you could have done, though. You were given an impossible choice, and you did the best you could do.”

Elincia looked at Pelleas. “I know that now. I lost many citizens. Families were torn apart and my people suffered, but in the end I came back for them. I saved them with the help of my allies. I could never have done it alone, yet they gave me the strength to fight.”

Pelleas looked back at his cup. “Elincia, I’m very happy for you, but our situations aren’t the same.” 

Elincia sighed. “Pelleas, you did everything you could for your people. You even tried to sacrifice yourself for them. And, most importantly, you never abandoned them. You may have lost people, but you have nothing to be ashamed of. For every person you lost, you helped save a hundred more.”

“The ones haunting me aren’t the living, though.” He set his cup on the table. “I appreciate your story, Elincia, and I understand what you’re trying to say. I should be proud of the good I’ve done and not focus on the bad, but that won’t help me stop the dreams. That won’t bring back the people I lost, and that won’t change the fact that I have to deal with this alone.”

“Pelleas, you’ve forgotten something important. Of all the questions you’ve asked me, you never asked how I knew so deeply what your dreams were about. You tried, I think, but I’d like for you to ask me outright.” Elincia finished her tea, then placed her own cup on the table.

“Alright, Elincia. How did you know what I was dreaming, what I was feeling. How did you know the pain I’m feeling right now?” Pelleas said, and Elincia could see tears pooling in his eyes.

Elincia paused for a second, and then spoke softly. “Because I still have those dreams myself. I lost my parents and countless citizens because I decided to run away. I lost many good soldiers because I decided to fight. I nearly lost my beloved sister because I chose my nation over her. Pelleas, I know the pain you’re feeling because I’ve felt it every day for the last three years.”

Pelleas stared again at Elincia, but his expression was different. There was surprise and sadness, yes, but underneath that was respect. “Elincia I had no idea. You don’t show it at all. You’re so strong and confident, I… I never imagined that…” 

“Pelleas we can’t change what we’ve lost. And it may haunt us for the rest of our days. But it is our duty as rulers to make the hard decisions to save everyone we can, and remember the ones who fall along the way.” Elincia stood. “There is no remedy that can fix what’s broken inside of us. Our cuts are too deep to ever fully heal. But we can help each other and learn to move forward despite our failures.”

Pelleas frowned and looked down again. “I understand. I do. But what do we do when we’re too weak to face what we’ve lost? I’m not as strong as you are.” 

Elincia frowned. “Stand up. Stand right there.” She pointed at a spot in the middle of the Garden, and Pelleas quickly complied. “Do you know why I come to this garden every day?”

Pelleas shook his head. “I’m not sure. It has a calming effect?”

Elincia walked and stood beside him. “I come here to remind myself that no matter what happens, there is still beauty in the world. Beauty worth fighting for. Beauty that I want everyone to see with their own eyes. And these flowers remind me that I’m not alone. Each flower on its own is beautiful, yes, but together they create an image that is indescribably unique and wonderful.”

Pelleas looked around the Garden and nodded. “It is truly beautiful. But looking at flowers can’t be the only answer.”

“Close your eyes.” Elincia said sternly. Pelleas looked at her for a moment, then did as she commanded. “What do you see?”

“I see Daein. I see buildings crumbling and my people… Elincia why am I doing this?” He said, opening his eyes again.

“Just keep your eyes closed.” Pelleas sighed and shut his eyes again. Then Elincia stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “What do you see now?” She asked softly.

“I see… I see my people standing in the rubble. Wait. They’re not just standing. They’re helping each other. They’re looking toward the palace for… for hope?” Pelleas’s voice cracked, and Elincia felt his tears falling onto her arms. “They’re not giving up. They’ve faced so much suffering, yet they keep fighting.”

“That’s right.” Elincia said softly. “And as long as they keep fighting, we can’t abandon them to save ourselves. But that doesn’t mean we have to be alone. I don’t have a remedy that can heal you, but I will always be here for you. You’re stronger than you know. So please, don’t run. The pain you’re feeling is proof that you can keep moving forward.”

They stood there for several minutes, Elincia holding Pelleas as he sobbed quietly. Then, he dried his eyes, bowed a farewell, and left Elincia alone.

“That’s right. We have to keep moving forward.” Elincia muttered to herself. She took one last look at the garden, then made her way to her room, ready to face her own dark dreams in order to bring forth a brighter tomorrow.


End file.
